


Between Two Lungs

by spnpenis



Series: If I Lose Myself [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, and smooch, they get high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnpenis/pseuds/spnpenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Gabriel get high.<br/>Just a drabble, don't get your hopes up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to dani <3  
> sorry is short and not good  
> yes i know the titles from florence + the machine i couldnt think of anything

Dean was unlocking his car when he heard a shout of his name. He turned to see Gabriel running towards him with a huge grin plastered all over his face, schoolbag swinging on his shoulder. Dean leant back on the car, crossing his arms and smiling as he waited for Gabriel to run over.

“I've got something for you,” he panted when he was stood next to Dean.

“Oh really?” Gabriel nodded, still grinning. “Come on then, you bastard, tell me!” Dean said with mock annoyance, and Gabriel laughed loudly.

“I'll show you, back at yours,” he said, smiling slyly at Dean and nudging him with his elbow.

“And who says you're coming back to mine?”

“Fine, I won't give it to you.” Gabriel crossed his arms, pouting slightly and glaring at Dean out of the corner of his eye.

Dean sighed, “Just get in the car, bitch.” He pulled open the drivers side door as Gabriel skipped round to the passenger side.

The journey back to Dean’s house was quick, and as soon as they were inside, Gabriel bounded past Dean, up the stairs, into his room. Dean rolled his eyes, following at a calmer pace. When Dean entered the room, Gabriel was already unpacking his bag onto his bed, and Dean closed the door to his bedroom as he walked over.

“Found it!” Gabriel said triumphantly, pulling a small baggie out of the bottom of his bag, with a rolled joint inside. “We, my friend, are going to have some fun!” he laughed, waving the baggie at Dean.

Just over an hour later, Dean was leant back against his bed, giggling slightly as he blew thick smoke across the room. He passed the joint to Gabriel, who was sitting on the bed, staring into space. Gabriel looked absently at the joint for a second.

“Hey, can I try something?” he said, eyes flickering to Dean, who sat up and nodded, now facing Gabriel. He smiled slightly, before taking a long drag, putting the joint in a nearby ashtray. He then took Dean’s face in his hands and pulled him in for an open mouthed kiss. He breathed out slowly into Dean’s mouth, who inhaled on instinct, flicking his tongue out to taste the smoke on Gabriel’s tongue before pulling away and breathing out. He and Gabriel stared at each other before bursting out into laughter.

They giggled, trailing off as they stared at each other. Dean reached out for the joint, breathing in deeply before setting it aside and kneeling to kiss Gabriel again. Gabriel pulled Dean onto the bed, never breaking the kiss as he took the smoke into his lungs and breathed it out of the side of his mouth. They kissed lazily, falling onto their sides on the bed. Dean eventually pulled back, giggling slightly and biting his lip.

“Dude,” he said. “That was really gay.” Gabriel laughed, grinning widely.

“Yeah, it was.” They both fell into another fit of giggles. When they had calmed down, they stared into each others eyes, still grinning slightly. They both felt fuzzy from the drug, and started to lean closer together. Gabriel wrapped an arm around Dean, pulling him close so they could kiss again. They kissed lazily, occasionally flicking out a tongue, or biting a lip. When they pulled apart they smiled softly at each other, and soon they fell asleep, wrapped around each other on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> might do a sequel idk let me know


End file.
